Because I love you
by ChemicalPanik
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Caleb's point of view. I hope you guys like it, and please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't written another story about Hanna and Caleb in a while! I have had a really bad case of writers block! This is going to be a one- shot from Caleb's point of view, and I hope that you guys like it!**

**Set during season 2, episode 1 "It's Alive"**

**I do not own anything. If I did, when Caleb came back for Hanna, I wouldn't have had Hanna kick him out. I would have had him stay, and have her forgive him. **

I walked up to the back door of the Marin's house, hoping that Hanna would answer, so that I could get everything off of my chest. But no, Ms. Marin, err, Ashley, answered the door.

She took one look at me, and almost shut the door.

"Wait!" I said making her pause, and look at me with disappointment written all over her face.

"Why? You left without saying goodbye to Hanna. You can't just waltz back into her life, and expect things to go back to normal." She said glaring at me.

"I know I messed up. If I could take it all back, I would. But I really care about Hanna, and I need to talk to her, even if she doesn't take me back, I will fight for her." I said meaning every word of it. I really needed to talk to her, and if this didn't work, I would have to ambush her at school, which was not the setting I wanted for our conversation.

Ashley sighed, and opened the door, motioning for me to come in. "She's out, but you can wait her until she comes back." She said as she walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine. She looked like she was going to need it. Hell, I wish I could just have a sip of it, because I was going to need as much courage as I could get.

* * *

><p>I could hear Hanna's voice coming from the hallway. I was really going to do this. I was going to come out and tell her my real feelings. I was beyond screwed.<p>

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, but when I tell you how much money I saved, you will be very happy. And, I'll share the Maddens with you, if I can wear them first." She said.

"Hanna," Ashley said, obviously trying to tell her that I was here, and that she shouldn't freak out. At least, I hope that was what she was going to say.

"Okay, fine! You can have the Maddens, and I'll just take the Betsey Johnsons." I could hear her footsteps as she walked into the kitchen. I held my breath, waiting for her reaction.

"Hi." I hear myself say. REALLY! Is that the best I got? I stared at her, as she stood there in shock.

"Hi." She said, still staring at me in shock.

Ashley moved to stand up. "I'm going to excuse myself, and go try on my new shoes." She said as she walked over to where Hanna stood.

"You okay?" I heard Ashley ask Hanna.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I heard Hanna whisper back. Ashley then walked back up the stairs. I stood up and looked again at Hanna.

"Do you want to sit down, or-""No." She said as she walked to the other side of the room. I took that moment to drink in her appearance. She had gotten even more beautiful since I had last seen her, if that was even possible.

She must have noticed my staring because the next thing she said was, "You're not allowed to do that."

"What?" I said, waiting for her answer.

"You're not allowed to look at me like that." She said, trying to avoid my gaze by looking anywhere else in the room. I smiled a little at this; she still had her old feistiness. I had always loved that about her.

"And you're not allowed to do that either." She said sternly. The smile dropped from my lips. I had to tell her.

"I didn't leave without saying goodbye." I said, starting to explain everything that went down between me and Mona.

"Okay, I was unconscious during that exchange?" She said her voice as sharp as a blade.

I moved around, trying to keep myself focused. This was going to be so hard to admit. "I should have told you in person, I just…" I said trailing off, trying to think of what I should say next. "I had never said the things that I was feeling, and I didn't feel like I could say those thing without making a complete ass of myself, pretty much like I am doing right now." I spit out all at once. I look at her for a reaction. Anything. But she remained impassive.

"So I wrote you a letter. And in the letter I said I was sorry." I took a deep breath, trying to come up with the words that matched my feelings.

"Most of my life, I have felt alone, even when I was with people. That was until I met you" Finally. Even though I had just said only half of what I was feeling for her, I felt slightly better.

"So what happened to this letter?" Hanna asked, now directly looking me in the face.

"I gave it to Mona. She said she would give it to you." I said. I was a little nervous about how she would accept this news. It was a little hard to believe that her best friend would do something like that, but it WAS Mona.

"Um, look, I appreciate that you came back here to tell me that but, that doesn't change what you did." She said, and it sounded as though she was about to cry. I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her everything would be alright, but I couldn't. So instead I took a step closer to her.

"Look, if you…..if you let me I…I know I can make it up to you…Because I love you." I finally said it. I was in love with Hanna Marin. I would scream it from the rooftops if that is what it took to get her back.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds before she did anything. "I'll never be able to forget that you were using me." She said, and I could already feel that I was losing the battle.

I shook my head a little. "I'm sorry." I said again. And I meant it. If I could start again, I would throw everything I had done to the shadows of regrets.

Now I could see the tears that were threatening to spill out of Hanna's eyes. "I believe you." I looked at her hopefully. At least she didn't think I was lying, because I don't think I would be able to handle that.

"But, you should probably go." She said hoarsely.

I felt my heart break all over again. She didn't want me back. She didn't want me to even try to win her back. I could feel my own tears forming in my eyes as I grabbed my stuff off of the kitchen island.

"Goodbye Hanna." I said, before turning my back on her, and leaving what I believe is the only person I will ever love behind me.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I am going to do episode 2x04 through Caleb's point of view, and then I think I will do 2x05. I will leave it up to you readers what I should do after that, so review, and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, we would already know who killed Alison.**

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

I was sitting alone in outside of the school when Lucas approached me.

"I need your help." He said quietly, as though he thought everyone surrounding us was listening in, even though I'm fairly sure they have something better to do.

"With what?" I ask simply. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted help with. Danielle. Even when Lucas was thinking about her, he turned a bright shade of red.

"I need you to come on the date with me and Danielle." He blurted out. WHAT! I couldn't just go on the date with them. That would be beyond awkward.

"I can't just go with you. It would ruin the entire thing." I stated simply. There was no way I was going on the date. I would give Lucas pointers, but there was no way in hell I was going.

"You can bring Hanna." He said giving me a sad look. This was not going to be fun.

I glared at him. "That's an even worse idea. Hanna wants nothing to do with me." I said quietly. And it was true. I knew when my time was done with people, and it seemed that way with Hanna, no matter how much I didn't want it to be.

"Convince her you're doing it for me." He said, and stood to get up. "But can you please just help me out?" And with that he left to go to his next class.

Great. Just great. I had to convince Hanna to go on a date with me.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the cafeteria I saw a sad sight. Lucas was walking, well, sort-of, considering he paused every second to debate what he should do, towards Danielle, before finally walking off and leaving the cafeteria. Man, he was in deep trouble.<p>

Hanna was also watching the scene unfold, so I took that as my cue to do what Lucas wanted me to do. This sucked. I didn't want to ask her out. I do want her to forgive me, but on my own terms. Not on some fake date.

I walked up behind Hanna and said what she was without a doubt thinking. "That date is going to be a disaster."

"Well, you're his bromate. Help him out." She said coldly as she sat down at a table.

"I tried, but he gets nauseous just talking about it. And I'm on the bottom bunk." I explain, and it was true. Ugh.

"He has bunk beds?" She said with a slight smirk on her face.

I smirked back at her. "Oh, and toys. In little boxes." I said making fun of Lucas's action figures. He held those things to such a high standard, it's like they are precious artifacts.

"Okay, they're collectables." She said, defending his toys. I smiled, remembering how she used to defend me.

I looked away, trying to think of what I should say next. "You know he wants us to go with him?" I questioned, waiting for her response.

"I know. It's pretty lame, huh?" She says with a slight smile.

"Yeah." I agree with her. But no matter how lame it is, I still want to go on the date with her. "Should we?" I ask her, hoping that she will say yes.

"No." She says, the determination evident in her voice.

She suddenly turns her gaze towards the cafeteria door, and I turn around to see what she is looking at. Lucas is standing at the door, just staring at Danielle.

"Unless…" She trails off, as though she is actually thinking about going on the date.

"Seriously?" I question.

"The kids going to swallow his own tongue if we don't do something." She explains, looking at me as though she had no other choice.

"No, seriously, you're going to go out with me?" I ask, because this is too good to be true. I swear, this is going to be the only time that Lucas's nerdy-ness comes in handy.

"I'm not going out with you. I'm accompanying Lucas and Danielle, and….you happen to be doing the same thing." I nod at this. Of course. It wasn't a real date. "We'll be his wingmen….err…wing people. But that's it. You got it?" She says, explaining our fake date to me, as if I didn't understand that we were only "going out" so that we could help Lucas get some.

"Got it." I say, but I don't really mean the words that come out of my mouth.

"Good." She says, and she stands up to leave. I watch her leave, knowing that I will use this night to my advantage.

* * *

><p>We've been at Hanna's house for the past ten minutes on this stupid "date" and I feel as if things would be going better if Hanna and I weren't here.<p>

I see Hanna hovering over Danielle and Lucas, as if she was there mom chaperoning them. The whole idea of this is just so awkward. I can't hear what Hanna says to them, and what reaction is met to it, but I can tell that Danielle is not having a good time. Great.

"Note to self; it's a little too early to be channeling my inner mom." She says as she walks over to the kitchen island with the bottle of soda.

"Hmm, it's a little too late for that anyway." I say, leaning on the island, observing Lucas and Danielle on their date.

"What are you talking about? She's totally into him." She says pointing at Danielle.

"Whatever you say. Maybe they have different mating rituals in yearbook club." I say, making fun of probably the one thing that Danielle, Lucas, and Hanna have in common.

"What are you, the expert now?" She says, going back to our old banter that I have missed, ever since I got caught.

"I can read you pretty well." I say. And I know it's true. I've seen a side of her that most haven't. And I am proud of that.

"Well, trust me, it's going great." She retorts back, going back to hovering over the two as if they are babies.

* * *

><p>Just before we are about to leave, Danielle goes to the bathroom, and Lucas approaches us, clearly distressed.<p>

"You got to help me guys, I'm circling the drain here." Lucas says to us, freaking out about his date.

"I feel your pain." I say, and I mean it. The whole date is just going so badly, you just HAVE to feel badly for him.

"What are you two talking about?" Hanna says, obviously still thinking the date is going well.

"Danielle still thinks that you're crushing on me." Lucas states, and I look at him strangely. Wait, Hanna LIKE-LIKED LUCAS? This information was new to me.

"What! No! I told her I was over you! And just to be clear…" Hanna trails off, and it's my turn to look at her strangely. I'm just going to hope that the next words to come out of her mouth would be "I never liked you", but I don't know. I'm getting jealous just thinking about Lucas being with Hanna. But I pull myself together, and realize; it's LUCAS. If Hanna says she didn't like him, then she didn't like him. And I believe her.

"I get it, I get it. But she doesn't!" he turns towards backwards, motioning towards Danielle, who is still in the bathroom.

"Do you know what it's going to be like in yearbook tomorrow? They're going to dedicate a special page to how stupid I was thinking I could go out with someone with her. And I"LL have to design it." He says, and he is clearly freaking out. I give him a sympathetic look, as I realize exactly HOW much this means to him.

"I guess I was just kidding myself thinking I could let go of who everyone else thinks I am, and just be myself." We hear Danielle coming out of the bathroom, and we know that it's time to leave for the movie.

"Well, thanks for trying to achieve the unachievable." Lucas says, and he walks over to Danielle.

"You know what's a drag? Is how much better Lucas would be if he didn't care what everybody else thought." I say to Hanna, looking at the pair.

"I know right?" She says, also looking at them.

"What are we going to do to help him?" I ask, because I'm out of ideas.

Hanna as watches Lucas help Danielle into her coat, she must have had a light bulb go on, because her entire face lights up. "Put your arm around me." She says.

I look at her like she is insane. She very well might be, because she has made it clear that I'm not allowed…..to do that. "What?" It's not that I would mind doing that, because trust me, I wouldn't, but would Hanna.

"Put your arm around me." She says firmly, and I follow orders. I wrap my arm around her, and hold her close. Man, I had forgotten how good this felt, to hold her close. She put her arm around me as if she was staking her claim, and then she put her head near mine. I take it back, this is the second time Lucas nerdy-ness has come in handy.

We both saw Danielle and Lucas look up a little shocked, because this was the first time tonight we had showed any emotion for each other all night. But to Lucas's, and our, delight, Danielle grabbed Lucas's hand, and held it in her own.

"Nice work." Hanna says quietly to me, still holding me close to her.

"It was easy." I smirk at her. This was too much fun.

Finally, Hanna realizes what she's doing, and lets go of me sharply. "Well, I'm not." She says sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. She walks off to where Lucas and Danielle are and I stand there for a couple of seconds still processing what just happened.

**There you have it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter! Thank you to barbthebookworm, h3yyy0u, and LoneGypsy for reviewing! An extra thank you to LoneGypsy, for telling people in her story, La La Land, to check out this story! Thank you guys! So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, because if I did, Hanna would be paired with Caleb indefinitely. **

I woke up, forgetting where I was, and hit my head on the bunk. What a great way to start off the day. I rolled out of the extra set of Star Wars sheets that Lucas had, and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at Lucas, and saw that he wasn't awake yet.

"Lucas. Time to get up." I said shaking him.

"Fine, fine." He said and he slowly climbed down the ladder, as though if he moved any faster, he might fall to his death, even though the top bunk is only six feet off the ground.

We both got ready for the day, and headed into the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Gottesman were already eating breakfast, and watching the news. Lucas and I both sat next to each other at the table, and grabbed some cereal and orange juice.

The middle-aged blonde news woman then came on, and suddenly caught my attention. "And now for some bittersweet news. Alison DiLaurentis can finally be put at rest, now that her killer, has been found." She said, and she caught my attention. Wasn't Alison Hanna's old friend, whose dead body was discovered earlier this year?

I look over at Lucas, and he has his eyes trained at the television. As a picture of Alison comes onto the screen, a glare shadows Lucas's face.

"Ian Thomas, a former Rosewood Day coach, who has been missing for over a week, was found dead, along with a suicide note confessing that he killed Alison." She said, and I start to worry. I decide to go over to Hanna's right after I find out what exactly happened.

I take a huge sip of my orange juice, just as the news lady said "The five girls to discover Ian Thomas's body were his fiancé, Melissa Hastings, and Alison's best friends Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin." I almost spit out my orange juice, but saved myself by choking on it instead. HANNA was the one to discover her best friend's murderer's body! Aw hell no!

I immediately grab the rest of my meal and throw it away, then grab my stuff from the chair. I say a quick goodbye to the Gottesmans and run out the door. I have to see how Hanna is doing.

I then realize that she probably already left for school, and that was not going to be the place to talk to her. I will just have to wait until this afternoon to talk to her. Dammit.

* * *

><p>I walked up to Hanna's back door, and hoped that she would answer me. She wouldn't look at me, as though if she did, she would see his body again.<p>

I sit down and lean my elbow onto the island, and just look at her. She walks over to her fridge, and pours me a glass of water. "Do you want ice?" She asks, finally looking at me.

"Sure." I say, and I watch her go through the refrigerator, searching for ice.

"Uh, we don't have any. Are you hungry?" She asks, standing awkwardly by the refrigerator doors.

"Do you have any food?" I ask, with a smirk on my face, trying to lighten the mood, because this is just really uncomfortable.

"No, that's on the list too. After ice. My mom's been too busy to shop." She closes the doors to the refrigerator, and turns towards me.

"So why are you here anyways?" She asks, shaking her head slightly.

"Well I heard what happened, and I just….wanted to see how you were holding up." I said, still staring at her. Through all of my years, I had realized that death has impact on people differently. And seeing the dead body of the guy that murdered your best friend….I can only imagine what that's like.

"You don't have to check in on me anymore, okay? One fake date does not a relationship make." She said sternly. I nodded at this, understanding where she was coming from. I may still love her, but it isn't my place anymore, no matter how much I want it to be.

I stood up and made my way to door, grabbing my backpack on the way.

"Wait, I'm sorry." I turn around, to listen to what she has to say. "It's just…..it's been a stressful couple of days." She pauses for a minute, and tries to come up with what to say next.

"Have you ever seen one? A dead body, I mean?" She asks, quietly.

My eyes land on the floor. "Yeah." I say back. It was one of the most disturbing things that I have ever seen, too. It was when I was nine years old. Sometimes in my nightmares, I still go back to when I found the body in the house that I was being fostered at, at the time.

We stare at each other for a couple of seconds, waiting for the other one to make a move.

Suddenly, we hear the door open.

"Hanna?" Ashley calls out. She sounds worried, which considering everything that's happened, I guess she has a right to.

'Yeah? I'm in here." She answers simply.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Ashley quickly walks over to Hanna.

"Uh…it's off. I'm charging it." She answers simply again. I'm still staring at Ashley, and I can't help but feel a little annoyed with her. I was sure that if I had comforted her a little longer, we could have actually talked about us.

"I left messages." Ashley says.

"About what?" Hanna asked, suddenly worried too.

"That's not the point! When I call I need to be able to reach you always!" Ashley says, and she sounds like she is having a freak-out. I REALLY wish I could disappear, because me being here, it's only making things more awkward.

"Okay!" Hanna says, and she sounds embarrassed. Ashley looks at us both, and then stalks off to grab something from the hall table. Hanna leaves after her, and I can tell that she is worried for her mother.

I can hear everything they say. I feel awful for admitting this, but I am jealous of Hanna and Ashley's relationship. All Janet cares about is the money that keeps coming in that she can use to feed her alcohol addiction.

I hear Ashley say that she has been worried about Hanna, ever since Alison went missing, and I can tell that the two are close to tears.

I hear Hanna say that they no longer have to worry about that, now that Ian's body has been found. But I don't believe this. I always worry about Hanna, because I don't trust that she will be safe. Alison must have stepped on a lot of toes, because a lot of people seem to be after the girls. For all I know, Jenna could want to hurt Hanna again, and I need to protect her from that. It might even be someone worse, and I can't handle knowing that Hanna won't ever truly be safe.

I see Hanna and her mom hug, as they both hold back tears, and I know it's time to go. Besides, I will see Hanna in school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I was at my locker the next day when Hanna approached me.<p>

"Hey." She said, and I smiled at her. "Hey." I said back.

"Look, I'm really sorry that you got caught in a full on chick-flick yesterday." She says, trying to keep the mood light.

"No worries." I smile at her, and gather some more of my books.

"Yeah, my mom and I usually try and save our _Eat, Pray, Love_ for when we're alone." She smiles back at me, and a pang of jealousy shoots through me again.

"Hanna, don't apologize, okay? You're lucky. The only thing my foster mom cares about is cashing the checks." And I'm right. Janet is awful. She doesn't even TRY to take care of me.

"Wait, I thought you were living at Lucas's?" She asks, and she sounds genuinely confused.

"I am."

"Then why is your foster mom still getting money for you? I mean, you don't even live with her." She says, and I can tell she still doesn't understand.

"That's the deal. As long as I show up to the visit from Child Services, Janet leaves me alone." I smile sadly.

"No, Caleb, why do you have to settle for that? I'm sure there are so many other amazing people who-"I cut her off.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are. But I could end up with a lot worse. It's a short jump from Eat, Pray, Love, to Drink, Snap, Slap." Hanna looks at me sadly, and I close my locker, and walk away to my next class.

* * *

><p>What a load of bullshit. Janet feeds them the same lies every single visit. "Caleb is doing great. He's started some sports, he's doing really well in school, and he has made a lot of friends at school." HA! As if she would know. She doesn't care what happens to me.<p>

"I will be sure to have all of these forms back to you by tomorrow." Janet says, in her sickeningly sweet voice. I barf a little very time I hear it.

As soon as we leave the room, and enter the hallway, Janet is at my throat. "What happened to giving me a heads up? Do you know how stupid it makes me look when I can't answer questions about you?" She says waving the forms in front of my face.

"Here's a crypt sheet. I like Kung-Fu flicks, my favorite color is blue, and I once went four days without a meal." I say, the sarcasm dripping off my voice.

"Cute. Don't let it happen again. It is a serious pain in the ass for me to come all the way down here to drop these off." She walked off in the opposite direction. I couldn't take any more of her crap. I walked down the hallway putting my hand on my face, and hoping that this nightmare would just go away.

* * *

><p>Today was the funeral. I wish I could be there for Hanna, but I don't really think she wants me near her right now. She needs to be with her friends, and I understand that.<p>

I decided to go to the school library and get some of my homework done.

Suddenly, I saw Janet walk into the library, but something was off about her. She kept looking behind and around her, as though she was afraid that someone was following her. I chuckled in spit of myself.

Just as I was about to get up and leave, Janet saw me and practically ran over to where I was standing. "Here. Take it." She said in a pained voice. She thrust out an envelope that I quickly opened. It was filled with wads of cash.

But before I could say anything, Janet started talking again. "Just tell that Hanna girl to stay out of our business and you'll keep getting your money. I can't have Dolce, Gabbana and Leibowitz on my back." She says sternly, and walks away from me.

Wait, Hanna talked to Janet? And she got her to give me my money? All I have to say about that is that Hanna is amazing

And what is Dolce, Gabbana, and Leibowitz? Why do they sound so famialiar? And then it hits me, and I start to crack up. Living with Hanna means hearing her go on and on sometimes about clothing, and I remember her mentioning those brands.

I need to talk to her, and thank her. I grab the envelope, and decide to treat Hanna with it.

* * *

><p>I knock on her door and notice that it is unlocked. I open the door, smiling when I see her standing in front of me.<p>

"Hey." I say as I stand in the door way with a brown bag in one hand.

"Hi! What's up?" She says as she walks over to me.

"I know the funeral was today, and I just wanted to come and check on you. And to give you this." I say, as I pull out a big bag of ice.

She chuckles. "Okay, when rappers brag about showering their ladies with ice, they mean something else." I walk in to her kitchen, and set down the bag on the island.

"I also got this;" I pull out a white bag, in which I KNOW contains a meal that she thoroughly enjoys. "Soup, dumplings, and walnut shrimp."

"That was sweet." She says with a smile on her lips. She takes the bag from my hands, and sets it on the island.

"Before you get carried away, it's going to need to be reheated. I probably should have sprung for two bags." I say smiling a little. This is going well.

"Look, Caleb, you really didn't have to do this." She says and she turns around to face me. "How much do I owe you?" I can't believe she just asked me how much she owes me. She SHOULD be asking how much I owe her, but that's a sum that I probably will never be able to pay back.

"Nothing. I'm good. Weirdest thing, Janet showed up out of nowhere, and gave me an envelope filled with cash." I say with a grin that I can feel spreading across my face. She turns away from me, as though she doesn't want me to know that it was her who really made Janet give me the money.

"Really?" she says softly, pulling out the food from the bag.

"Yeah." I say, and I have to keep myself from chuckling.

"Wow. That's crazy."

"I know. But, I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Yeah, especially when horse face is giving you money." I laugh at this.

"Well, I should probably go. Goonies is on T.V. tonight. Promised Lucas I'd watch it with him." I say, even though I wish I could stay here and hang out with Hanna.

"Aw. Alright, well that sounds fun." She says, but she looks like she is holding something in.

I shot her a confused look. "You must not have heard me, I said we're watching Goonies tonight." I say shooting her another grin. We both chuckle at this.

I can't hold myself in anymore, but I don't want to ruin the fragile friendship that we have managed to build. So I do the only thing I can think of. I kiss her forehead.

"What was that for?" She doesn't sound like she regrets it, she just sounds like she wants to know WHY I did it.

"Dolce, Gabbana, and Leibowitz?" I say with a huge grin on my face. She smiles softly, and looks at the ground.

I start to walk out the door, but she stops me. "Wait." I pause and back up a little.

She puts her hand on the side of my face and pulls her lips onto mine. I instantly kiss her back. I only then realize how much I miss her. I put my hands on her waist, and she wraps her arm around my neck, pulling me even closer to her, if that's even possible. Screw Goonies. Hanna is mine right now, and I want to remember that.

**Sorry it took me so long! I wanted to include scenes that happened just from Caleb's P.O.V, and I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So after I finish this chapter, I will be caught up with the episodes. But, to fill the time between when the new episodes air, I'm going to give you some options of what I can write to fill out the wait between episodes. I can write out scenes from previous episodes in season 1, I can write scenes that I think would have been awesome to see from Caleb's P.O.V, or I can do both! So please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and thank you to the people who have reviewed: MargeW76, h3yyy0u, LoneGypsy, and barbthebookworm! Also, a special thanks to the people who story alerted, added this to favorite stories, or added me to their favorite authors: PrettyLittleObsessed, LoneGypsy, annlea913, lilmissbrat, and Chilling Death! Thank you guys so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or Hanna would have forgiven Caleb a lot sooner.**

**Set in episode 6 of season 2, "Never Letting Go"**

**Day of fashion show**

I sat down next to Lucas on the couch. He had on his lame Harry Potter t-shirt, and was watching some hoarding show on the T.V.

"Aren't you going to the fashion show?" Lucas asks, finally tareing his eyes away from the show.

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "What fashion show? And why should I be going to it?" I asked.

"It's a Rosewood tradition, but this year it's in memoriam of Alison." Lucas makes a face at this, but I don't question him about it. "So, Hanna and her friends are in it." Lucas states this as though this is the simplest thing in the world, but my mind is reeling. Why would Hanna not tell me about this?

"Hanna didn't ask me to come." I say, and I turn my eyes away from his face. Maybe she thought the kiss was a one-off. But it didn't seem that way.

"So, you can surprise her. I think she would like that." He says and looks over at me, as though he is the expert at girls. I beg to differ.

"Yeah, but don't you need a ticket to get in?" I asked, my skepticism of this whole idea growing. I have no idea what you are supposed to do at a fashion show, anyway.

"You can sneak in. You just need to blend in." He said this as though it was an easy feat. Did I look like I was ready to cut my hair and wear polo shirts? Hell no. I would sooner CHOP OFF MY ARM then become preppy.

"Last time I checked I don't look like the average Rosewood boy." I said, expecting this to cut down his side of the argument. But no.

"You just have to wear a suit. And you're good to go." He says smiling a little, because the idea of me in a suit is ridiculous.

"News flash, I don't own a suit, and even if I did, I wouldn't wear it. And, no offense, but I'm not sure that you're the person I should be taking fashion advice from." I say, and he glares at me.

"I've lived in this town all of my life. I know what people wear to these things. And I have a suit that you can use." He says, and I raise my eyebrows.

"In case you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly the same size." I was around three inches taller than him, so there was no way that any suit of his would fit me.

"You're around the same size as my dad. And his suit isn't that bad." He says, as though he is selling a convertible. If looks could kill, Lucas would be pushing daisies with Alison.

"Come on, do it for Hanna." He says, and he knows that he won. I would do anything for her, even wear a dumb suit.

"Fine." I say, and Lucas goes up the stairs, bringing me in tow.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, and I'm in the most uncomfortable suit in the world. This I am certain about.<p>

I attempt to make myself look "Rosewood golden boy" by smoothing down my hair, putting on some cologne, and picking out my pair of least scuffed shoes.

I walk out to Lucas, and he can tell that I am clearly uncomfortable. "You look good." He says as he holds back laughter.

I glare at him. "Shut up." But he continues to laugh. I just don't seem to have the same effect on Lucas and Hanna as I do on other people. Had I done that to anyone else, they would have run to the next county.

"I think you're ready. Good luck." Lucas says and he pats my shoulder.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." I say and Lucas shoots me a sideways grin.

"Actually, you won't. I'm going on another date with Danielle." He says and I pat his back.

"That's great! Just don't worry about other people, okay? Be yourself." I say, and I walk out the front door, on my way to a fashion show. The fact that I am even trying to go proves how much I love Hanna.

* * *

><p>When I finally get there, the entire place is filled with people, and all of the seats are filled. I look around for Hanna, hoping just to catch a glimpse of her, but I quickly give up on that. Hanna is probably back stage getting ready anyway.<p>

I decide to stand behind a bunch of seats in the background, where I wouldn't be easily noticed. I just hope that this is over soon. I don't want to see a bunch of girls prance around in clothes that show a lot of skin… wait. I take that back. I hope this starts soon.

* * *

><p>The fashion show begins and I see Spencer and Aria walk out. When is Hanna coming out?<p>

Finally, I see her strut down the runway in a bikini with a sort-of shirt thing over it. Her body looks fantastic. I clap whole-heartedly, and hope that she notices me. A bunch of other girls walk down the runway, but all I see each time is Hanna.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Rosewood High student committee would like to take a moment to pay tribute to one of their own, Alison Dilaurentis." The M.C. says. Finally, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer come out in really fancy dresses, with pictures of Alison flashing across the screen behind them.

Suddenly, Alison's picture goes up in flames, and words flash across the screen. 'Bitch, Evil, and Monster'. Oh gosh. The song changes to a fast paced song that screams "THE BITCH IS BACK!" with a heavy guitar sound pumping through the entire room. Red lights flood the stage and seats. I see a woman stand up, who looks close to tears and the young guy who was sitting next to her run off.

The entire room goes to chaos. Spencer runs over to the DJ and starts pulling out random plugs, trying to do anything to make the screen turn off. Hanna and Emily run off the stage and Aria stands on the runway, too shocked to move. Shocked voices and screams of outrage fill the room as Spencer tries to shut off the screen. I wish that I could run after Hanna, but I didn't want to make this any worse for her.

Finally, the screen goes blank. The M.C.'s voice fills the room. "We are very sorry. But this is the end of the fashion show." Aria and Spencer then run backstage to escape the chaos.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of walking around searching for her, I finally spot her talking to the other girls. Aria looks up and sees me walking towards them. She taps Hanna's arm and nods towards my direction. Hanna's head snaps up, and her eyes meet mine. She walks over towards me.<p>

I stare at her for a couple of seconds and smile. She is just so beautiful. I smile at this. "I'm glad you came." She says softly. My smile grows bigger.

"Hey, what was that on stage?" I ask, genuinely confused. Why would someone do that?

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." She says, and she sounds like she has been crying. I swear, whoever made Hanna feel this way will pay, and I will take them down myself. I don't press, however, and let the topic rest. I can see that she wants her space about it.

"Can I walk you home?" I ask, hoping that she will say yes.

She smiles at this. "Wait for me?" She asks and I smile a gigantic smile. I would wait forever for her.

* * *

><p>As we walk out of the arena, I can't help but stare at Hanna. She takes my breath away, and I need to be with her. It's killing me to be away from her.<p>

She pauses for a minute and takes a good look at me. "Caleb, what are we?" She says, quietly. She sounds embarrassed to even ask the question, but I'm glad she did. We need to work it out.

"We're whatever we want to be, Princess. I want to be with you, but is that what you want?" I say, hoping that she will say the same thing.

"I do want to be with you." She says, and she looks into my eyes. I swear I could burst with happiness.

"So, if we're together, does that mean that I get to do this?" I say, and I take her hand in mine. It feels like it belongs there.

"Yes. And if we are together, then does that mean that I get to do this?" She cups my face in her hands and gently presses her lips to mine. I place one hand on her waist and tangle the other in her hair.

She pulls away, and presses her forehead to mine. "Hell yes." I say, and she giggles.

I take her hand in mine again and we start walking again, and I know that I will do whatever I can to stay together with Hanna.

**Okay, I know that this chapter is not my best. But, in my defense, there was only THIRTY SECONDS OF HALEB during this episode. And I am sorry for not uploading sooner, I had writers block, because of said reason above. So review, and tell me what you would like me to write about while we are in between episodes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in over a week guys! I was on vacation, and I am so pumped about the eighth episode! **

**Caleb's P.O.V (I realize that it's pointless putting this here, if you've already read my other chapters, but I do it to remind myself!) Season 2, Episode 7**

I gave Ryan his phone. He had asked me to upgrade his phone memory, and make it so that he could get free internet. He took it and then began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted at him. I was SO not going to stand for not getting my money.

"I don't have the money right now." He said and he continued to try and walk away from me. NO! I was not going to get stiffed, yet again, by some prep that's gotten everything he's ever wanted.

I pushed him. If I really wanted to, I could have beaten him to a pulp, but I didn't want to cause a scene. There would be too many questions then about why I had done it, and I don't think an acceptable answer is "Because he wouldn't pay for my illegal service."

"Ryan!" I shout at him, pushing him once more.

"Look I don't have the money right now. I'll get it to you." He said, stalking off. Damn. This was the third time this week that someone had bailed on giving me my money.

I see Hanna standing over by the stairs leading into the school. I walk over to her, and try to calm down.

"Hey." She says quietly, staring at me sadly. "What was that?"

I look back over my shoulder, and look at Ryan, talking to some of his jock friends, as though nothing ever happened. "I just got stiffed. Totally pimped that guys phone, and now he won't pay." I say, fighting back my rage.

"Well, what are you going to do?" She asks, and she sounds worried. She should be glad, though, that I'm not doing anything worse.

"Well, I can't take him to small claims court." I say bitterly.

"Well, that wouldn't happen if you went legit." She says simply, as though I can get rid of all the awful things I had done with the push of a button.

"Legit is in the eye of the beholder." I say, and hope she understands that I could do worse. Hell, I've done worse to her.

"Is your foster mom still giving you support checks?" Hanna says, and she looks even more worried. I don't think that's necessary, though. However lame Hanna's threats to Janet were, they did the job, and I am still getting my money.

"Yeah, but that's just room and board. I need an investment capital." I say, staring at the ground. I don't like breaking the law, I really don't, but it pays more than any other job available to me would be able to.

"Look, Caleb, you know that if you need money-"Hanna says, but I stop her mid-sentence.

"If I do, then I will figure it out. You don't have to fight all of my fights." I say, and I instantly regret what I said. It came out a lot harsher then I meant it to, but it got the point across.

She stares at me for a couple of seconds. "Okay." She says quietly, and I smile at her. She smiles back and I hold out my hand. She takes it in hers, and we walk in to school together, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>After school, I go to Lucas's house to do my homework and work on some phones. I walk into the room that Lucas and I share, sit down at the desk, and get to work.<p>

I had been working for two hours when Lucas walks in. "Hey." He says holding a plate of cookies in his hand.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask, and put down the phone that I was currently working on.

"My mom made us some cookies for a snack, so I was wondering if you wanted some." He asks, taking a seat on another chair.

"Um, sure." I say, and I take a cookie off of the plate, and go back to work on the phone. It wasn't a particularly difficult job, but it was a rushed job, and they were willing to pay double my fee.

"So what are you doing?" He asks, nonchalantly, as though he doesn't know that I'm breaking the law.

"Fixing a phone." I say, and I hope that that's the end of the conversation. But of course, it's not.

"How does Hanna feel about you 'fixing phones'" He says adding in air quotes at fixing phones.

"She doesn't like it. But I need to do it. Can you just leave it alone?" I say, because no matter how much I want to be good, I need the extra money.

"Okay." Lucas says, and he stands up to leave the room. "Are you going to go and see her tonight?"

"Oh yeah! I should be leaving now." I say as I gather up my stuff. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>I walked to Hanna's back door and noticed it was open. Hanna and Emily were talking, so to get there attention, I knocked on the door. They turned around.<p>

"Hello." I say as I walk in.

"Hello. Goodbye." Emily says, and she walks out of the house. Did I do something to offend her?

"Was it something I said?" I ask, trying to sound serious, but I can't keep the smile off of my face. I am just so glad to see Hanna.

"She's just so studious, that's all." Hanna says, and she has the funniest expression on her face. I nod at this, and look at the front door to make sure that Emily left.

"Your mom home?" I ask, hoping that she isn't. I could really use some alone time with Hanna.

"No, she's out to dinner with my dad." She says, and a huge grin spreads across my face.

"Oh." I say, and I have to fight the temptation to just do her on the kitchen table.

"What's that mean?" She asks, and I have a feeling that I can show her what it means.

"It means….OH." I step closer to her, and I think that she realizes JUST what "oh" means. She leans closer to me, and our lips meet. One of her hand goes around my neck, the other feeling my chest. One of my hands holds her waist steadily, and the other goes from her shoulder to the small of her back. She pulls me closer to her, if that's even possible. Oh yeah, she DEFINITLY knows what "oh" means.

We move up the stairs, and our lips don't leave each other's until it's absolutely necessary. Suddenly, my phone rings. I have half a mind to turn it off, but I can't when I see whose number it is. It's Alex, a boy in our class who had been asking me to fix his phone, but had decided not to go through with it when he found out how much I was charging.

"Buy it now, and save some money. You're going to want it next week, and I can't guarantee that price." I walk into the room and wait for Alex's answer.

"Okay. So, I'll give you the phone tomorrow and the money in advance." Alex said.

"Done." I hang up the phone, and look over at Hanna, who is now sitting down at her desk chair She looks at the ground, and then her gaze returns to my face. She gives me a look that says that she is totally judging me.

"Don't start."

"I'm not trying to change you."

"Well, you shouldn't push me on this stuff."

"I'm not pushing! I'm suggesting."

"What that I should be frying burgers for minimum wage?" I say this like it's a dirty word. I'm not the type of guy to work behind a register, while some fat guy orders half of the menu. HELL NO!

"I'm just saying, I see you doing this sketchy stuff, and…..I worry about you." It makes me feel good to know that she cares about me, but I need this job.

"What I'm doing now is legit compared to other stuff." I say, knowing that it's true.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She gives me a look that means _SPILL. NOW._

"It means…you already know more about me than anyone else. So why can't we just keep it were it is."

"Alright." She turns around, and starts to play with her hair. "So where do you come down on the whole natural vs. synthetic extensions debate? I mean, is affordability and being easy to take care of, really outweigh the look and feel of real human hair?" Oh God. My choices were really limited here, weren't they? It was going to either be spill about all of the awful things I had done, or listen to Hanna go on and on about hair. Talking about my past seemed like the safer move.

I sit down on her bed, and get to work on telling her. I tell her all about Allentown, and how I did work for actual bad guys. The stuff I was doing now was tame compared to the stuff I did for them. They made me hack in to the DMV, launder VIN numbers, and other things. I didn't actually hurt anyone, but I knew that I had to get out. When they found out, they were not happy. But I was already gone.

"Believe me, I know the difference between sketchy and….criminal."

When I was finished explaining, Hanna stared at me for a couple of seconds before saying, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… maybe you should tell the cops."

I give her a dubious look. "There's a difference between being honest, and being suicidal." There is no way I'm going to the cops with this. I might get arrested, and I finally have my life together.

"You've never told anybody this have you?"

"No. I haven't. And I'd appreciate you keeping it to yourself."

"Cross my heart." She says, and I smile. It feels good knowing I have someone with me. She smiles back, as she stands to get up. She walks over to me, and leans in close, gently putting her lips on mine.

We suddenly hear a noise coming from down stairs, and we pull away. "That might be Emily. Or my parents." She says, and we both stand up.

I kiss her cheek, and tell her goodbye. I quickly go out the back door, and start on my way back to Lucas's house.

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Okay, because I doubt that I will get episode 8 up by tomorrow, here are my theories for episode 9! I think that the PI was hired by Caleb's mom. She wants him back, but at first he is skeptical. Hanna helps him reach out to his mom, and offers Caleb to come and live with her in Arizona. Caleb accepts (much to my dismay) and Hanna and Caleb both let out a few tears before he leaves. They also share an epic kiss. I hope that he doesn't leave, but that's just my guess. Please tell me what you think, and I will have the next chapter up asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I just have to say that I was right, even though I wish I was wrong. Please do not tell me that I was the only person to cry when they both said 'I love you' and he left to meet his mom? But, according to wetpaint, Tyler Blackburn (aka Caleb Rivers) was on set filming for 2x12 and 2x14. So, if he isn't in the episode, I propose that we kidnap the writers, and force them to write Caleb back into the storyline. I'm just kidding … Or am I? *lets out nervous laugh*. But all kidding aside, I hope he comes back, and I hope you people who are reading this agree with me. I realize there are Haleb haters out there, and to you I say, KISS MY HALEB LOVIN' A**! Now onto the eighth episode, which was one of my favorites this season, and yet, I found it found it difficult to write this, because HE'S GONE!**

**Episode 2x08 Save The Date**

I stood next to Bryan and pushed in a couple of numbers into his phone, showing him how to work the feature that he wanted. He pulled out his wallet, and started flipping through the many bills that the wallet held. No doubt he hadn't earned the money, he was probably handed that much everyday by his parents.

I slowly counted each bill, making sure that he had paid the full amount. He was twenty dollars short. I held out my hand, signaling that he was short. He was about to pull out his wallet again, when Hanna called out to me. "Caleb!" She continued to walk towards me. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but you might not want to be doing this in the street." Bryan took one look at Hanna and speed off.

"Hey! Bryan! Bryan, wait up!" I called out.

"No! Let him go! You cannot be doing business out in-" I cut her off.

"Okay, you know what Hanna, no more lectures on going legit. I'm not trading up for a paper hat at Denny's Burgers." I said, closing the matter. "This is how I make my money. Get over it." I walk off to go and find Bryan, and leave Hanna standing there.

* * *

><p>During lunch, I see Hanna standing in line to get her meal. When she sees me standing by the entrance to the cafeteria, she walks over to me.<p>

"I'm sorry I blew up." I say. I really do regret yelling at her, but I need the money. She nods.

"It's okay." She says quietly.

"Do you want to go out for a movie later?" I ask, and she smiles brightly.

"Yeah. I'd love that."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She walks off to go and sit with her friends, and I go off to see someone who wants me to fix their phone.

* * *

><p>After school, I waited outside and stood on the curb, where Hanna said she would meet me. Across the street from me, a guy got into his car, but instead of driving off, he simply sat there, waiting. But waiting for what?<p>

Then, out of nowhere, Hanna sped up in her car in a ridiculous disguise. "Caleb! Get in!" She ordered.

"What's going on?" Was she in trouble?

"Hurry up, and get in!" She said. What the hell was up with her?

"I thought you wanted to catch a movie?" I ask, because Hanna is starting to weird me out a little.

"Close the door!"

"Or we could just be in one?" It was really like we were in one of those car chase scenes in an action movie.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She had on a white scarf covering her head, and dark sunglasses. If she expected me to get dressed like that, there was no way I was going to do it.

She sped off, ignoring my comment. Suddenly, the guy who had been sitting in his car ran out into the street, looking like someone had slapped him.

* * *

><p>We continued to drive in silence, despite my questions about where exactly we were going. She finally stopped driving when she got to a secluded home on a lake front.<p>

We walked towards it together, and when we walk inside, I'm shocked. _This_ is what people call a summer home? It's huge! All of the furniture in the place is covered in white sheets, so whoever owns it obviously hasn't been here in a while.

"What is this place?" I ask looking around, as Hanna turns on the lights.

"It belongs to Spencer's family." She says.

"I'm guessing so does most of Pennsylvania." I say with a slight smirk on my face. "Do they know we're here?"

"Nope." She picks up a log.

"So….. we're breaking in?"

"We're borrowing it. Is this kindling?" She asks holding up the log.

"Hmm. Not unless we want to burn the couch." I say as I take the sheet off the couch.

She smiles at me for a second, and I smile back. "Can I help?" I hold out my hand for the log, and get started on the fire.

After poking at the logs for a good fifteen minutes, I have the fire going strong. I look back at Hanna, and see her staring at me.

"So, you going to lose the scarf and shades at some point, or did you bring a costume for me too?" I chuckle a little at this, but my laughter is silenced by look on Hanna's face.

"Caleb, there's someone following you." She spits out, and removes the sunglasses blocking her eyes.

"What?" I stand up and sit down beside her.

"I think it's a cop. He drives a dark gray Camaro, and I've seen him around town a lot lately. He's definitely watching you. Did you even notice him?" She asks.

"No. But then again, I guess I kind-of stopped looking." When I was younger, I used to play a game with myself. Any person that sat in a car for over thirty minutes would be my mom, and they would come and rescue me from whatever horrible foster parents I was with. But that game got old real fast.

"Have you been followed before?" She asks, and she sounds nervous. I don't answer, and she carries on.

"Does this have to do with the stuff you did in Allentown?" Hanna asks.

"Maybe." I pause and think about what to say next. "Look, I've already told you way more than you need to know."

"What does he want? I mean if he wants to arrest you what is he waiting for? What does he think you did?"

"I don't know. But if he has a question to ask me, then he needs to come up and ask me. I'm not hiding."

"Well, maybe you should be. Your business isn't exactly in the yellow pages." She looks down at the ground.

"Is that why you brought me here?"

'I thought it might be safer here."

"I don't want to hide. Hanna, I'll deal with this." I don't want to hide. I finally found a place where everything is okay, and I'm not about to screw that up.

"By leaving town again?"

"This time, no. I won't."

"You say that now, but you will." She looks back at the ground again.

I move closer to her. "Hanna." I take my hand and remove the white scarf that she has wrapped around her head. I run my fingers through her hair. "I am not going anywhere." I mean it, too. It's going to take a lot more than a cop to break us apart.

"If you do, can I come with you? I pack really fast. Seriously, you know that I'm good at camping." She says with a smile that lights up her entire face.

We move closer to each other at the same time, and our lips collide. I move my hand to the side of her face, and she pulls me closer to her, her fingers going through my hair. We move farther down on the couch. I think that the Hasting's are going to want to burn the couch after we're finished with it.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Hanna has dropped me off at Lucas's, I see her pull up in front of the house. I go outside, and she runs into my arms. "My dad. He left. After everything, he still left." She says into my shoulder.<p>

"Come on. You need to escape for a while." I say, and she looks up at me.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>We sit on the curb across the street from Lucky Leon's Cupcakes, watching families go in and out. I wrap my arm around her. "Maybe you should at least call your dad."<p>

"Why? We're never going to be that." She leans her head into the crook of my neck. I look over at the family sitting at the table. I promise to myself then, that even if Hanna and I couldn't have happy families during our childhoods, then I would give her a happy family in a couple of years. We would have everything that we couldn't have as children. I would make sure that we were happy together.

**So unbelievably sorry for not posting this sooner! I still don't think it's that great. But anyway...who else is pumped for the mid-season finale tonight! AND CALEB IS BACK! Can I get a "Hell YES!" Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
